Lion king Lord of the rings Style
by Jasperslittlesister
Summary: Disney classic Lion king with Lord of the Ring characters
1. Chapter 1

So i'm back been a while as i didn't know what to do next so hope you like it,

once again i don't know anything to do with Lord of the Rings or Disney so please enjoy and

please a comment

From the day we arrive on the planet

And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

The sun rises on the city of Gondor, as its people start heading to the caste court yard waiting for their king to appearer.

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

Inside the castle King Arathorn was stood watching his people enter, the door opens as his friend and advisor Erestor enter and bow to him, which he smile and nod.

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all

Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Gandalf walk through the crowd of people, who move out of his way, Gandalf climb the stair to the castle and inside where Arathorn greets him with an embrace

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding

In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

Arathorn leads Gandalf over to where Gilraen is holding Aragron in her arms, Gandalf hands his staff over to Arathorn and moving over to Aragorn, he dips his thumb into a bowl of water and wipe it across the baby head, while muttering words then he sprinkles sand over the baby head, making Aragorn sneeze, which make his parents laugh.

Gandalf takes Aragorn into his arms and walks outside with Arathorn and Gilraen following. As the wizard walk through the doors to stand at the stop of the stairs, he holds Aragorn up to the people of Gondor to see.

It's The Circle of Life

The people started to cheerer

And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Till we find our place

One by one the people of Gondor started to bow to their Prince

On the path unwinding

In the Circle  
The Circle of Life


	2. Chapter 2

Erestor walk through the palace gardens looking for someone one, as he walk around he finally found the person his was looking for sat under a tree. The advisor walk over casting a shadow over the person

"What do you want?" the man mutters

"I'm here to announce that King Arathorn is on his way. So you had better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning" Erestor told him

The man opens his eyes and look at the elf " oh now look, Erestor; you have interrupted my rest."

"Hah! You'll lose more than sleep when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a Mûmakil on a rampage." The men leap up and pushing Erestor up against a tree "Oooh... I quiver with FEAR."

Erestor look very concerned at the men "Now Denethor" he started but then a voice called out stopping Denethor before he did anything else

"Drop him" the voice order him, as Arathorn walk into view

"Impeccable timing, your Majesty" Erestor said gratefully as Denethor drop the elf and walk over to the king

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Denethor said sarcastically

"Gilraen and I didn't see you at the presentation of Aragorn."

Denethor gave a fake shock impression "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful, Must have slipped my mind. " he finish looking at his fingernails

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Erestor told him

Denethor move towards the elf who move to hide behind Arathorn and spoke to the hidden elf "Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born."

Arathorn move his head so he could look his brother in the eye "That "hairball" is my son... and your future king."

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy."he said turning to walk away

"Don't turn your back on me, Denethor" warned the king

"Oh, no, Arathorn. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me."

The kings hand when to the handle of his sword ready to draw it moving to stand face to face with Denethor "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Erestor ask

Denethor look away from the king to look at the elf "Well, as far as brains go, I got main share. But, when it comes to brute strength" he said looking back at Arathorn "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Then without another word he left the palace gardens, Arathorn and Erestor standing side my side as he goes, Erestor let out a deep sigh

"There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Smiling at his advisor the king started to walk towards the palace door "What am I going to do with him?"

Erestor following behind as he answer the question "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

Arathorn stop and look at the elf a laugh escaping his lips "Erestor" but the elf just carried on "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him."


End file.
